Changing Her World
by SkyeZ
Summary: Hinata's world is a small room. Naruto's is a normal family home. When the girl manages to escape her prison, can Naruto change her world forever? *A little story in celebration to 100 reviews for Akatsuki Hime*
1. Chapter 1

**So Akatsuki Hime finally has 100 reviews! Thanks so much! And, as promised, here is the one shot for the winning couple on my poll.**

**If you didn't get to vote, sorry, to bad. It's been noted forever including on my other stories for a long while.  
**

**But, if you want to know all the votes, I'm posting it.  
**

**WINNING COUPLE: NaruHina (last time it was GaarHina)  
**

**Naruto/Hinata- 33  
**

**Neji/TenTen- 16  
**

**Shikamaru/Temari- 14  
**

**Gaara/Hinata- 13  
**

**Sasuke/Sakura- 6  
**

**Sasuke/Hinata- 5  
**

**Shinp/Hinata- 4  
**

**Neji/Hinata- 4  
**

**Shikamaru/Hinata- 4  
**

**Kiba/Hinata- 3  
**

**Naruto/Sakura- 3  
**

**Neji/Sakura- 1  
**

**Sai/Sakura- 1**

**XD  
**

**I hope y'all like it!  
**

**Please read and review:)  
**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**####  
**

My World

I've never seen the outside world, at least not to where I can remember. Only snatches here or there, a flower from time to time, the smell through a crack. Nothing but wisps that I cling to in the late nights.

My world is a basement. A gray brick and old tattered basement that had been made just for me. That should make someone feel special right? After all, I'm daddy's princess. But it's so lonely, and painful. What type of princess am I?

My room is big enough for me to move around in, but small enough to feel stuffy. I have only a little bed, a mattress on the floor. It has a purple covering on it, in attempts to keep it looking neat and every once in a while it will be stripped bare to go and wash. The only other thing in here besides me, my bed, my set of cloths for the week in a little plastic bin, and a bucket to go potty in, is a window. It's a tiny rectangular window placed far above and out of reach, dirty from dirt. But it's light. The only light I have.

Sometimes, my world isn't so bad. I have a cousin who used to come down and read me stories of princesses and their knights and shining amours because I can't read. He can't do that as often, so he'll send down my sister to read them to me and to play with me. I wish a night in shinning armor would come and save me from this lonely place.

Neji and Hanabi are fine, they don't hurt me and make things somewhat bearable. Now that they are older, they can't always be here. Gone for different changings in the light on end, days. Weeks. Forever.

Who I really fear is the man who says I should love him, thank him for keeping me safe. Is safe supposed mean pain? I don't think so. He comes down and hurts me. Some days it's a belt, or his fists, sometimes it's just words, other times a shoe. Whatever he has. He's a tall man whose harsh features only gaze at me blankly, sucking away my hope while telling me to thank him. _Thank you daddy for keeping me safe. For loving me.  
_

My world is little and I know I'm missing out. Missing out on so much! Learning, friends, outside, fast food. Things I hear from Hanabi and things that Neji stopped telling me about. He stopped teaching me to and has forbidden Hanabi from trying. He tried to teach me to read when we were little, I can only spell my first name and never got passed sounding out letters before he stopped. He taught me to add and subtract my numbers. On his good or bad days he would tell me about things, places, events, people. Neji would give me flowers and grass or twigs. He made me want things. I want to know the world out there.

That's why he stopped, because I knew how trapped I was. Hanabi slips from time to time, but there's this drawn sad look on her face when she see's my longing. Maybe that's why they come down less and less, so that I don't get hurt. If they would come back down, I would stop wanting things. Just so I don't feel so lonely anymore. There are times though when I feel like a toy whose out grown it's use. A forgotten princess whose story has run dry. Always being forgotten and left behind, even the maid who is supposed to feed me often forgets to. Maybe daddy stopped them from coming down, was it too much to ask to try and play outside just one time? That was forever ago.

There's a pounding down the stair well outside my hidden room so I quickly dive under my covers and pretend to sleep. It would make father mad if he found me staring at the morning light. He didn't like it when I stared out the window.

The door creaks open and the footsteps stop beside my mattress, I calm my breathing expertly. "Hinata, get up." His shoe kicks the side of the bed and jostles me 'awake'.

I yawn and stretch out an arm, rubbing my eye with another. "Y-yes d-d-daddy?" I question.

Daddy's eyes are pale and cold, mean and lifeless. I've never once seen a kind gaze from them and it's not fair. I think Hanabi is more of a princess than I am because I know she has seen him smile. I once saw him pick her up and swing her around like it was a game when she came down here as a tumbling toddler before taking her up the stairs. I can still remember the aching, painful stabbing feeling in my chest. I wanted to cry, to scream, to kick and thrash about, but that was what bad kids did, I had been taught not to do that with strict punishments. She could cry though, she could thrash about and scream, her loud tantrums could be heard all the way in my little world. I don't think my life is fair, but what am I to do about it?

I watched the expression on my dads chiseled face as his nose wrinkled in disgust.

_Is it me?_ I thought sadly to myself. I was dirty. Always dirty. My raven hair was a tangled mess unlike his long beautiful soft brown locks, my cheeks stained with dust, my clothes wrinkled even though they had been fine yesterday, and I had not showered this week yet. I stank, my little potty stank. And even though I grew use to the smell quickly, daddy always seemed to hate it. Something about this small space made everything seem dirty, I couldn't help it. _Maybe that's another reason Hanabi and Neji don't come down often anymore, it's to smelly. And they are both always so clean._

"You stink Hinata, get up and get some new clothes to wear." It was time for a shower.

Showers would probably make anyone else feel happy and clean, but not me. He always touched me in ways I didn't like, sometimes it hurt. It made me feel dirtier.

"Y-yes d-daddy." I said meekly, stuttering quietly in a way that made him glare at me.

With a gulp I walked slowly to my little plastic bin of clothes and grabbed out my favorite ones. Sleeping in these tonight would make me feel better because it was a birthday gift from Hanabi and Neji. The shirt was striped purple and white and went down to my knees and the sleeves past my hands so I could curl them into my palms. The dark purple pants went down to my ankles, but they were soft and fuzzy. Next I grabbed my blue panties and the stupid bra. Hanabi got it for me because she said I really needed one for how big my chest was. I didn't like it and wished my chest would disappear, but she said it was a girl thing I had to live with like that week I always bleed down there.

He grabbed me up harshly by the arm and I couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped my lips. With a heavy tired sigh he pushed me out of the room and into the dingy basement. It was filled with paint cans, a dryer and washer that would make scary noises at night. The door to upstairs was open I felt a bit of joy. Upstairs was always so clean and white, a little intimidating, but the vast space seemed almost exotic.

My feet touched the tiled floor out the door and I shivered. Daddy grabbed my wrist and led me down the back hall where he had a bathroom built just for me to. It had things Hanabi would buy, things for girls. The hall itself was long and white and in the middle was an open door with steam coming out from the shower.

"Come on." He growled out almost impatiently and he pushed me in. "Get undressed."

He watched. I hated when he watched, his eyes critically studying my body while I undressed and threw my clothes into a little hamper. Not wanting to displease him I stood there in my birthday suit, his pale eyes looking over my thing body.

_Am I ugly daddy? Do you not love me? _Despite being scared of him, I did want his praise for something. Anything!

Of course he never answered my hidden please for love and started to unbutton his white shirt, then his jeans. Layer after layer he reviled his body to me. When he was done I tried not to look down, that thing scared me. Should it scare me? He motioned me into the shower.

My eyes traveled down to the bottom of the white tub, just gazing while the water swirled down the drain. The hot water felt nice on my sore body and it numbed my hearing so I didn't have to hear daddy as he got closer, and closer to me. Washing my hair with his harsh hands tugging and pulling. When his hands covered in soap slid down my body, covering me, touching, pinching. He touched down there and I closed my eyes tight. The steam rushing through my body, the heat burning my skin and nose.

_Stop! _

Suddenly I found myself slammed against the wall painfully making me gasp. Water flew down my throat choking me and I sputtered. He never said a word, but he started to grunt. What was he rubbing on my butt? I s was hard and warm, I didn't like it. He started to grunt more.

None of this was familiar anymore. Being slammed around, yes, that was familiar. But never had I heard such a primal grunt from him, something that tore into me and made me shiver.

"Hitomi..." He whispered dreamily, as if I wasn't there.

"I'm H-Hinata..." I whispered quietly trying to stop my shivering in case he got mad. Somewhere in the back of my mind I briefly recalled my mommy's name.

A thick hand went over my mouth, pulling my head back on to his shoulder letting the shower water falling into my vision. He leaned against me, his heavy chest on my back. "Be quiet." He hissed. That thing poked my back and my world went black.

The wall was slippery to my hands and then it was gone from my touch, I pushed back against my daddy and we fell out of the wet tub and on to the ground with a large wet smack! Something cracked behind me and I felt daddy's hands go limp allowing me to crawl off his body.

_Oh no! I killed daddy! _

When I tried to open my mouth to scream, only a little strangled yelp sounded out. I bent down on my knees, my hand over my body and I gingerly poked daddy's wet chest with my other hand. His body was warm and hot and strangely flushed, but his chest moved up and down slowly.

_Good! I didn't kill him! _I thought to myself.

A bit of red caught my eye on the bright floor and I recognized it as blood. For a second I could only stare at the little pool of blood in fascination as it spilled from behind daddy's head. This man was almost like kami, I had never seen him bleed and had never known him to bleed.

The I realized that as soon as he woke up, I would be in big trouble. _Oh, what do I do, what to I do?_ Looking over I saw my clothes bundled on the sink and that second decided everything. I had to run and just keep running. He would be to mad when he woke up and I didn't want to be hurt. My eyes fell on the window, a tree scratched at it. Outside, outside I could find a safe place to hide.

Rushing around the water puddles and over my daddy's body I grabbed a white fluffy towel and wiped down my body not bothering with my hair. In my haste I slipped and fell flat on to his thick chest, pausing in horror, but all he did was grunt. Standing up shakily I made an attempt at dressing, slowly dragging on each article of clothing keeping a wary eye on the man.

When I had my clothes on I slowly walked over him again, silently opening the door with the steam flying out behind me. No body would be here, he only brought me to the shower when no one was here. Turning around I gave one last look at my father. He lay there like a fallen idol, so weak, almost peaceful even. He didn't seem so scary, but I knew better. He would be so mad and my only chance to live this moment was to run and run very fast.

Pushing my tired and weak legs I ran down the halls, heading out on instinct for the door. I didn't pause to check my surrounding and when the cool metal door knob was in my hands, I didn't hesitate to pull open the door to a world I had never seen. White. The world outside was white and cold. A creak in the house startled me and I rushed out into it, down the freezing grounds, through the hard blowing winds, watching the sky blend into edge of my vision as if it was trying to hug earth.

I never paused to enjoy or marvel at my first time outside, I just ran.

####

"Naruto!" My mother called me from a wonderful dream of ramen heaven.

I groaned and leaned my head under the covers. Already the bright morning sun was shining through my open curtains. Why did she insist on waking me up? There was no school, no karate training, nothing! I just want to sleep and hope I get what I want for Christmas-

I jumped out of bed. "It's Christmas! O shoot!" I yelled as my blue covers tangled around my legs causing me to come crashing hard on the ground.

"Aw come on! I'm trying to get downstairs!" I kicked at the covers trying to get them off, scooting back on my hands and over my floor covered with my dirty cloths. "Off you monster!" I bumped into the dresser, causing my karate trophies to fall.

"Damn!"

Someone was laughing loudly at me. I turned around to see my mother holding herself on the door frame with one hand, the other wrapped around her stomach. Her long red hair swayed down, her normally dark blue eyes were closed as laughing tears flew down her cheeks. Eventually no noise came from her laughs as she patted her green dress as if to say 'air! air!'

"You shouldn't cuss Naruto." My dad walked in behind her, placing a gentle hand on my mothers shoulder in the hopes of calming her down some, his right hand trailed through his long light blond hair. His smile was kind as he gazed at me with sky blue eyes.

"Kushina, you also shouldn't laugh at our son." She stood up straight and took deep breaths wiping away the tears before holding my dad's hand.

I pouted. "Yeah, you shouldn't laugh at your kid mom!"

She grinned sheepishly. "Can't I enjoy a good laugh?" I shook my head and she giggled. "You know I love you Naruto! Or else that present downstairs could be for someone else." She twirled her head and kissed my dad lightly on the lips and he smiled joyfully.

"Do you want new game Minato? It doesn't seem Naruto wants it." He smiled back at her.

"I would love it! What a good Christmas morning this is!" Dad ran off down the stairs calling over his shoulder.

"No!" I pushed off the blankets and plowed past my mom nearly ramming a hole in the wall as I slammed into it trying to pull my self down the stairs.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh! Look, a new game thing! Ah! And ramen coupons!" My dad called out.

"Hey dad, those are mine!" I rushed down the stairs, my feet pounding the soft sand colored carpet. "Let 'em go!"

Running into the living room I found my father sitting happily in a small pile of presents. His orange shirt shone in the morning light streaming though the window. I rushed to tackle him. Dad grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled my tackle around so that he had me pinned to the ground.

"No wrestling inside boys. To many breakables."

"Yes ma'am!" We chorused, sitting back up and occasional pushing each other back and forth from time to time.

"So Naruto," My dad grinned, "merry Christmas."

Mom handed me two presents and kissed my forehead causing me to shit about in my place, a little embarrassed. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas!" I grinned.

I loved my mom and dad. Our family wasn't big, but it was loving. Mom's family had died in a house fire while she was here in Konoha for college and dad was orphaned as a teenager during his middle school years. So we may not be the biggest family around, but sometimes I liked to think we may just be the happiest. My mom and dad taught me to treasure every moment with the family I had, even the bad moments and the fights. I was thankful for my life.

Pretending to still be surprised even though I knew what they had gotten me, I opened my green wrapped presents while my parents opened theirs. Inside one was a Wii and two new games, Mario Kart and Donkey Kong. The other was a small box of Ichiraku Ramen coupons. Of course I had to get some new clothes, but that was okay. After cleaning up our mess of wrappers dad unfolded the couch into a bed form -I loved the pull out couch- and we lay down to watch movies.

In all retrospect it was a rather boring Christmas. The occasional jokes and teasing or scolding, a feast on ramen and turkey with pie for desert, some movies to watch. But I liked it, I liked being close to my parents and sharing moments like this with just us. Dad was a cop and was gone a lot and mom owned a dojo which sometimes kept her a little more busy than I liked. The calm times like these were just great.

"Where's Kyuubi?" Mom suddenly asked.

"Mmm," Dad wrapped an arm around mom as they leaned into each other. I laid on the front of the bed spread out. "Naruto?"

Jumping out of the pull out bed I ran to the back door. "Sorry!" I yelled out, tripping over my own feet to open the back door. Kyuubi had woken me last night to go outside, I guess I forgot to leave open the dog door.

"Ooops." Opening the back door I found my ever clever pet fox had curled up near the heater. He glared at me with his orange eyes. "Hey buddy! I leaned down and grinned sheepishly from my step by the door, shivering as the winds chilled my bare back.

Holding out a hand I tried to reason with the fox who looked ready to pounce. "Come on Kyuubi,let bygones be bygones?"

Before I could blink he used his fast speed to tackle my to the ground, cold paws walking all over my chest. "Hey you stupid fox!" I shouted while he jumped away with a rather smug look on his fox face before rushing off to cower behind my mothers protection. Kyuubi was big and would probably kick me off my spot of the pull out couch.

Shivering I sat up and brushed off the stray snow before walking around to the living room. I found the fox curled in my spot with my moms feet resting comfortably on him.

"Naruto?" My dad smiled knowingly.

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my blond hair sheepishly. "Hey, since he stole my spot, mind if I go out real quick? I forgot to give Sasuke's special present for Sakura to him. I was supposed to hide it...but you know... I forgot to give it back and he needs it tonight." I stuck my tongue out, "I just gotta go ahead and return it. Ha! Ya know, before I forget."

Mom though it over. "Sure."

"Yeah!" I rushed up the stairs and grabbed my clothes to wear. A long-sleeved orange shirt from my closet with some black pants pulled off my messy floor and my old tennis shoes. I searched around for my orange and black jacket before I spotted it on the door knob.

"That teme will never let me live it down if I forget to give it to him."

For a second I did a weird hop like dance while putting on my socks and shoes, grabbing a little box from my dresser before I slammed into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second and grinned. My cheeks had three little whisker birthmarks and my eyes were sky blue. My hair was a bright blond and wild as my dads. It wasn't as long yet, but I hopped to grow it out a little to match his. Quickly I brushed my teeth before banging down the stairs again.

"Bye mom! See ya dad!"

"Later!" I paused at the door before calling back over my shoulder.

"Don't eat all my ramen!"

Once outside I sowed down my pace a little to watch for ice patches. Konoha was having a nice snowy winter this year and there had already been a few accidents caused by the ice, or so granny Tsunade tells me. I thought it made everything very clean-looking though. The snow was also fun to play in and me and dad had made five different snow men already.

Blowing air out through my cheeks I grinned as it turned into white mist, letting the calm wind blow it out from me. Icy air stung my cheeks and nose, my ears guarded just ever so slightly by my hair. I stretched out as if to embrace the world and called out happily to the clean white world.

"Hello Konoha!" My voice echoed down the streets.

Already I could see the Uchiha compound coming up in my view. Sasuke lived about eight blocks from my house. His family was a clan family owning a large military business and since old times the family lived near the same area, dubbing it the 'Uchiha Compound'. There were a few placed like that here in Konoha. The 'Hyuga Estate' was closer to the center of town in their almost secluded little world of businesses of downtown. The 'Akamichi Clan' owned a lived in a culanary part of town where the bests restaurants were. The 'Yaminaka Clan' a flower business around the area and the 'Nara Clan' a herb business as well as owning the libabry and more members worked as council, strategists and what not. Many family's had such businesses around here.

The Christmas lights shone little smudge lights against the snow and I decided not to ruin the celebration in the Uchiha mansion near the center of the district. Instead I left the little box in the mail slot and walked away.

_Eh, I'll just text him when I get back home.  
_

Deciding to stop into the Ino-Sika-Cho area, where most of their businesses were held, I figured I would pick my mom up some flowers for the dinner table tonight. We were inviting granny Tsunade, Shizune, pervy Jiraiya, and Kakashi who didn't really have much else to do tonight. I took the bus and happily heated myself up inside, staring intently at the new falling snow outside.

Then my blue eyes spotted something trudging through the snow. Normally I would have thought of it as nothing. The bus I was taking traveled through the bad end of town first before going into the city-wide part and it could have been anything from a gangster to a homeless person. Still, this bad feeling fell to the pit of my gut and I pushed the stop button on the side of the bus.

It screeched loudly to a halt and the back doors opened. Jumping down my feet landed with a stiff crunch on the snow-covered sidewalk. I looked around. Businesses were closed for Christmas day, making the streets seem dead and ghostly because of how damaged and old most of the buildings looked. Trudging slowly through the snow I scanned the alleys for what I thought I saw.

_Always trust your gut. Right dad?_ I mentally told myself. Making it to a quiet ally between an old movie store and a new looking fast food place, I found the spot I thought something was in. Squinting I gazed around and my look fell about a crouched shadow far back in the corner.

"Hey, you okay back there?"

Whatever was in the back whimpered pitifully, standing suddenly and edging farther back. A girl, the figure was a girl.

"I won't hurt you!" I called back, holding my hands high above my head. "Come on out, it'll be fine."I stood there still as possibly in hopes the girl would come out, the air feeling crisp and cold.

Slowly she edged out into the light so I could see her. I couldn't help but gap. She was a tiny girl, thin, but probably no older than me around fifteen or sixteen. Her hands were wrapped rightly around her arms as she shivered from the cold, her hair was wet and damp, fuzzy pj pants soaked and her bare feet looked a freezing blue. I gazed at her more closely as she shuffled up wearily. He lips were blue, pale skin red from the intense cold.

She looked terrified of me so I pulled off my best smile. _Poor girl looks abused! Who would do this! _Inside I fumed.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. I promise not to hurt you," I reached up and unzipped my jacket. "What's your name?"

Her pale white eyes gazed over me wide and uncertain, tearfully checking my over. I took of my jacket and held it by my side.

"H-he d-d-didn't s-sen-nd you?" She whispered quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm just worried you might be hurt, can I help you?" _Her eyes look like that boy at my school. Neji, Neji Hyuga._

She shivered. "Do you want to go home." This time she fell down on her butt in the snow, a loud little shrill 'eep' from her lips.

_Okay, that's a no._

"Don't worry!" I rushed to her side and bent by her, careful not to touch her to suddenly and making sure she could see my hands reach out to her. "I won't take you there then. What's your name again. Remember, I'm Naruto."

I placed the jacket around her shoulders and slowly zipped it up. Still she shivered. "H-Hinata..." She mumbled quietly, sniffling a bit. "M-my na-ames Hinata."

"That's a pretty name, do you mind if I pick you up Hinata? I'll take you someplace warm and we'll get you something to eat. The works." Her eyes looked into mine, they were pretty, like the snow itself. "Your eyes are so pretty."

Her shoulders relaxed a some and the hands under the jacket moved to clutched it closer. A tiny smile graced her tired face. "O-okay."

Gently I lifted her into my arms, letting her squeeze into my arms for warmth. Her head fell on to my chest. "I promise, I won't hurt you ever Hinata."

**#####  
**

**So, while writing this I realized one-shots kinda suck. So I will be making it a two shot! Possibly three, then thats it I promise! I'll upload it fast so there will be no wait, and by the 2nd or 3rd chapter, it'll be all done.  
**

**I've decided where you can make a great story with a one-shot, you just can't get it all in, it seems to rushed and sudden. So here goes nothing!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Thanks you my 100 reviews for AH! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad y'all like!  
**

**Here's chapter 2! yes, it'll be only three chapters...okay...i lied, maybe four. but that's for a different reason than expected. I refuse to go beyond 5 tops.  
**

**And four is only to accommodate Naruto POV and Hinata POV  
**

**The last chapter...idk.  
**

**Please read and review  
**

**sorry this didn't come out the day it was supposed to, but we are moving and I find myself to be a little tired and sore. here it is thow :)  
**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**#####  
**

Her Tiny World

I reached my door in a huffing panting mess. It's not that Hinata was heavy but that I had to run all the way back home because I didn't have enough cash for the bus. Not wanting her to freeze I tried to hurry home as fast as possible. I shuffled nervously at the door and banged on it with my foot.

"Mom! Dad!" I called out loudly. "Hurry I need your help!" I put an extra amount of urgency in my voice hoping to speed them up.

Their footsteps were muffled behind the door but with the frantic pace they set it was soon opened within a few minuets by my startled dad. His blue eyes concerned.

"Naruto wha-" I brushed past him and into the house.

"Sorry dad." Running past my mom I made it into the living room, the bed was still pulled out so I gently placed Hinata down.

_Now what do I do?_ My mom walked up behind me and placed a calming hand to my shoulder.

"Naruto, what is going on?" She questioned. "Who is this?"

"She needs help!" My dad was back in the room, alert and focused while I could only gesture to the girl on the bed in a panicked frenzy. She looked so small and helpless, shivering on the bed. My mothers blue eyes grew dark with determination as she took charge.

"Minato, go get some towels and blankets." dad nodded at took off down the hall. She turned to me with urgency, face hard and calm. "Naruto, go get some of your pajamas, clean ones, and hurry back down." I nodded my head and ran up the stairs two at a time to my room.

Quickly I filtered through my drawers and came across my fuzzy ramen pajama pants that were similar in material to what Hinata's purple ones. Next I pulled out my long orange sleeve tee and some dark blue boxers just in case. Not finding the time for embarrassment or wonderment at a girl wearing my clothes, I rushed down the stairs and with a loud clatter jumped off the last two steps.

Handing the clothes off to my mom I stood to the side while dad handed her the things he was sent to get along with a first-aid kit. He then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the living room and placed me firmly into a kitchen chair.

"Hey!"

"Naruto, it's girl business in there for a second." I blushed when realizing what he meant and humbly mumbled back a garbled 'yeah.'

Dad walked around our square kitchen and sat across from me placing his elbows on the table he leaned his chin on the back of his hands. Blue eyes stared intensely into my own. "Tell me what happened."

"I... well, I'm not sure." I then explained to him how I had seen a figure disappear in the snow and grew worried by gut instinct. The only thing I had really learned from her though was her name.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to take her to the hospital, and I'll get hold of my people to see what we have. As well as Hiashi."

"You think so? There aren't many kids Neji's age at school, an older kid and two younger ones that I can remember, but I've never seen her."

"You said her eyes were pale, it's a Hyuga family trait. So unless she's blind, which you doubt to, I should get a hold of him."

With my head bent down and my brows furrowed I tried to decide what to do with this bad feeling. "Dad, she didn't seem to want to go home. She asked me if 'he' sent me. What...well, what do you think?" He shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, you two can come back in." Mom walked in and to the left, throwing the towels into out laundry room. "Come on." She gestured and I slowly pulled myself out of the chair by bracing my hands against the table.

"Minato, you might want to call C.P.S."

"Is she in bad shape mom?" I walked into the living room again, finding Hinata swaddled under warm blankets. Her body covered up to her neck and her hair fanned out under her.

Mom sighed, debating weather or not to tell me. She and dad never want to lie to me, but that always made for hard decisions to be made when it came to difficult things. Her face knit with her conflict.

"I know I'm no doctor, but I do know some small details from hanging with Tsunade."

She sat on the bed leaving me and dad standing. Ever so gently she caressed the girls red cheeks, moving her bangs to reveal a cold pack on her forehead made to help relieve fevers. Hinata shifted a little and scooted closer to the touch.

"What do you think?" Dad questioned, already he had his phone out, fingers moving quickly. "I've told Tsunade to get a room ready. I'll get the car started"

She nodded her head and I leaned in a little closer to catch any missed info. While dad walked away she seemed hesitant to tell me what she had found.

"Mom!" I begged, slightly angry. "Is she hurt bad!"

Giving in she started to talk. "Physically she will heal fine. Malnourished I think, there are painful scars, some bruises, other than that I can tell what her past has been like."

"Bad." The red-head only nodded her head in slight agreement.

"Will you carry her to the car?"

With a grunt I picked up Hinata, she hardly weighed a pound to me, and headed off to our garage carefully covering her face with the blanket. Dad sat in the front seat watching the big wide door open to let us pass and mom sat down in the passenger seat. I uncovered Hinata's face and laid her head in my lap. The car sped off.

Outside the world fell in silent cleansing white while inside our minds turmoiled. Mom and dad had grim faces and I found my self staring sadly yet fondly at Hinata. Her cheeks which we pale and hued with fever red looked soft, her hair was a pretty indigo. She was pretty.

"D-daddy..." I watched as she shook her head back and forth in her now troubled sleep, face drawn in pain. "S-s-stop!" Her voice was fearful, but quiet.

"Naruto," My dad's saddened gaze caught my own through the rear view mirror. "Why don't you keep her calm?"

Looking down I shook her arm softly. "Ne, Hinata, wake up. It's just a nightmare." I kept my normally loud voice down to a whisper.

"Unn..." She moaned, but her eye lids fluttered and slowly I was graced to see her snow eyes.

When her gaze caught mine she sat up fast in a scared panic before she fell back with a tired groan. I chuckled.

"It's okay, it's me Naruto remember?"

Slowly, cautiously, her eyes flowed to mine. "Y-yes." She whispered.

"Well, my dad over there," I pointed with my chin, "is taking us to the hospital."

"H-h-he wo-won't be t-there?" She shivered and I tucked the blanket tight around her. Her body stiffened when I touched her but relaxed some when I put my hands in her vision, showing her where the went so I could hold her safely.

"Who?"

"D-daddy." She mumbled, unconsciously leaning more into, her head on my stomach. "He, h'he'll be m-mad. V-very mad."

Seeing that she was terrified I tried to abate her fears. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. Promise." reached under the blankets I grabbed her hand.

Her hand was cold and tiny, it felt as weak as she looked. A tired hand that barely managed to grab some strength to squeeze my own. A small thankful smile spread across her lips like an opening on a rainy day.

"Th-thank you!"

I laughed. "It's no problem to help a pretty girl like you." I commented using some of what little teaching I had taken to heart from Jiraiya, always make a girl feel like a lovely princess especially when they're feeling down.

My comment earned a darker blush and a sarcastic sigh from my mom. She turned around and winked happily at me though. Hinata yawned tiredly.

"You can sleep, I'll keep you safe." She nuzzled closer and I wrapped my arms around her body, this time keeping her head on my shoulder while she nuzzled her nose into my neck. Within a few seconds she was out again and after a few more minuets we arrived at the hospital.

###

It didn't take anyone long to contact the Hyuga family. As it turned out, Hiashi Hyuga, head corporate, big leader, whatever he was, was in the hospital out like a light with stitches in his head. Apparently his nephew had come home early from studying for whatever and had found him collapsed in the bathroom. For now, dad just had a police officer at his door and he was personally questioning her siblings Hanabi and Neji. Being as I'm the one who saved her, and had some personal interest in her, he was letting me listen.

I stood behind a glass so they wouldn't know I was there, my mom holding tightly on to my shoulders. My dad, even though he was wearing a red sleeping shirt with Rudolph on it, still managed to have this harsh and intimidating look on his face as he sat opposite of the cousins.

Neji I knew from school. He was a grade above me, but both of us had been in some very heated karate competitions and a school fight here or there. I never really thought of him as a bad guy, stuck up maybe, but he did seem to generally care for his friends. Hanabi, the littler one was about ten and I hadn't seen her before.

"So, you want to tell me about Hinata?"

Neji looked startled and Hanabi shifted in her seat, head down at the table. "This hospital only holds her birth certificate, but other than that there is no record. Hiashi's signature is on it, proving him to be the dad and a warrant is already being prepared to search the house."

He leaned on to he folded hands, blue eyes wide and accepting. "Neji, Hanabi, fill in the blanks please. What has he been doing to her?"

They didn't answer and the calm cold face I usually saw Neji hold was a broken mass of emotions. Hurt, confusion, sadness. But it was Hanabi who broke the silence.

"Da-" She paused and corrected her speech. "He told us she was his princess, that he was protecting her." She mumbled slowly, lifting up her head to stare into my dads eyes with focused pale ones. Where Hinata's snow eyes had been soft her were hard and determined.

"Does that seem like a way someone would protect a princess?" He questioned her kindly. "Hinata has many scars, oddly healed bones, and fresh bruises. Is that how you would protect someone Hanabi?"

"No." She whispered.

"It's not her fault." Neji cut in. Dad looked at him this time, focusing his attention to Neji's defeated eyes.

"Uncle, I don't know, after aunt Hitomi died he began to act strange. Hinata couldn't come out to play anymore, she was kept inside." His fists curled tightly on the table, showing the whites of his knuckles. "And then he built that room for her-"

"Room?"

Neji nodded. "In the basement, it was made to keep her locked in. The only ones allowed in are me, Hanabi, uncle and a maid. He tries to keep us out more though now, so we see her less often."

"And you knew what type of treatment she was receiving?"

"It didn't start out like that, not really. He just kept her down there all the time and I tried to bring her things to play with. But the more she learned, they more she tried to get out. That's when he began to punish her- you know, to teach her. I stopped doing those things so she wouldn't want anything and once Hanabi was old enough to go down, I asked her not to either."

Any other day I would have been amazed at how much Neji was talking.

"Why didn't either of you ever tell anyone? You must have known she was suffering."

They looked guilty. "I tried once, but I was little and I made the mistake of telling a guard of my uncle who was loyal to him. Uncle told me that he would move Hinata if I did that again and I would never see her again. I- I didn't want her to be alone."

Hanabi leaned against her cousin. "I never tried when I was little." She told him, voice laced with guilt. "I was jealous because I thought she really was a princess, I didn't understand. Then I started to see things, hear things, I walked in on things..." She shuddered. "When I told Neji, he said father would take her away. Then he said he was scared dad would take me to."

I wanted to be mad at them, for not trying to save her. But I couldn't really be mad because in their own way they though they were keeping her safe. It was Hiashi who twisted their reasoning about and made them fear for their safety, and Hinata's safety.

"I have no loyalty to my uncle, if you ask, I'll do anything to save my cousins. My sisters. I'll show you everything and tell you everything I know he's done...and," He cast a look to Hanabi. "Some things are worse than others." I growled deep in my throat and my moms hands became an anchoring pressure.

_Some things worse than others? Something too much for a kid to hear. I'll beat the crap out of him! _

My dad smiled at them and stood up. He walked around the table and bending down a little he pulled the two kids into his side. Hanabi reacted first, reaching a hand around his neck before sobbing into his chest. Neji was slower, looking at his cousin and then to my dad before leaning into him for a pull of strength. My anger was sedated as I watched the long tears slide down Neji's pale tired cheeks. They were of sadness and relief.

###

After that I stayed in Hinata's room, holding her hand and swearing that I would make her life amazing. I'm not sure why or how I would do that, but something pulled at me to try. Neji and Hanabi both visited for a while before heading off. Neji would go with my dad to show them the house and _the room_. Hanabi to her grandparents house where she would later meet up with her family.

Her grandparents had cried when they walked in and saw Hinata's prone still form. Hiashi had told them she died with his wife in the car crash that killed her. Neji revealed that Hinata had never been in that car. The old man and women had kissed her cheeks and forehead, gently touching her arm as if she would disappear. Soon they left with cops to answer questions and inform the rest of the family.

"Mmmm..." I snapped my head up from its dozing place on the hospital bed and looked intently at Hinata. Her nose crinkled a little as she woke up and her free hand reached to rub at her eyes.

"W-where's this?" Hinata asked me quietly, arms darting back and forth around the room.

I squeezed her hand softly and grinned. "This is the hospital."

"W-white." She mumbled.

"Hu?"

She tried to sit up and I held up a hand motioning her to lay back down. "Hold on there." I reached the buttons and pressed down for the bed to move up. Her face changed from fear to a sudden delight as it moved and she laughed joyfully. It was pretty laugh and I smiled with her a little sadly.

_Trapped in a room all her life. She really hasn't seen the world. _

"Now, that's cool right?"

"Uumm..y-yes." She blushed, pale eyes once again gazing at the room.

"A w-white world?"

"Uh, what?" He quiet words were hard to understand and left me a little stumbled as what to do.

"T-this isn't o-outside?"

"No, inside." I couldn't tell if she was disappointed at the fact she was inside or not. "But ne, look out there!" I pointed out the third floor window that viewed Konoha under its snow blanket. "You can see outside from here. Isn't it great? We've got a good snow fall this year?"

"S-snow? T-the cold s-stuff?"

I was a little put of by the question. It reminded me of this tiny kid I saw once who asked his mom what the snow was. That's what she was like, that kid, but forcefully stuck in a phase of childhood.

"Yup, the cold stuff." She grinned happily and squeezed my hand.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto."

Laughing sheepishly I waved a hand. "Do, do you want to see the snow?"

Her eyes went wide. "You didn't really get to see it's good side, I promise it isn't always like that, the snow can be fun!"

"W-what ab-about d-da-daddy?" The frightened girl drew her legs up to her chest.

"He won't ever hurt you again."

"Re-really?"

"Yup!"

Shyly she looked up at me. "A-are you t-the s-s-sun? Or- or a k-knight?"

I blanched. "No, I'm Naruto."

"O-oh."

"It's my hair right?" I laughed. She nodded frantically, head down and a red blush staining her cheeks.

"L-like the light o-outside my w-w-window, a-and the st-tories of p-princesses."

Nodding my head I stood and went to the little hospital drawer. "Thank you Hinata, for thinking I'm the sun. That's really cool! No one's told me that before."

Looking through the drawer I found two thick pairs of socks. "Hey, you mind if I put some socks on you?"

"Y-you m-m-mean t-t-tou-"

"No!" I said quickly, standing at the edge of her bead. "I won't touch you in any way you don't want. Not like that." I glared at the ground then calmed my face into a grin and held up the socks. "I just want to put some socks on your feet."

"K..." She told me meekly.

Making sure that she could see my hands the entire time I helped ease the socks on to her feet. "You're Cinderella!" I joked, hoping to ease her down. It worked.

Her grin came back and a small giggle tickled he lips. "S-she h-had glass sl-lippers."

"Eh, close enough." Walking over to a chair I grabbed the extra jacket dad had brought up in case Hinata might need it. It was just an old one of mine, bright orange but really warm, next to it I picked up my penguin snow cap so I could place it on her head. I didn't have to worry about what she was wearing because she still had on what my mother put her in as the house.

"So," I grinned widely, it was probably a bad idea considering she did have a small fever, but I wanted her to smile and see something for the first time and love it. "Want to go outside?"

After she had eagerly nodded, I really couldn't deny her want could I? Her face lit up with a bright red happy blush hand her grin spread across her cheeks. I wonder if anyone had ever seen her so happy, or if I was the first. Having her sit up a little we managed to work her into my jacket and she fumbled with the zipper before shyly asking me to zip it up, than I placed the cap firmly on he head and over her ears.

"Read?" I whispered, she could only seem to grin. I had never met someone so quiet before. But every emotion she wanted to convey was written across her face like an open book. "Okay, I need to pick you up. Cool?"

"Y-yes."

I wasn't sure if she had enough strength to hold on piggy back style, or if I had enough restraint to not nose bleed, so I instead lifted her into my arms princess style and headed out the door.

"Now we need to be real quiet so the nurses won't find us."

"W-wil w-we get pun-nished?" She stuttered fearfully.

Once again her choice of words shocked me, but I put on a joyful grin and said, "Nope! I might get scolded and my mom may pull my ear a little bit, but we won't get hurt. Especially not you."

Hinata relaxed in my arms and held a finger to her lips. "O-okay, I'll be q-quiet." She told me childishly.

###

When I saw the door to the hospital courtyard I eagerly headed over, bouncing on my toes. "Hinata, I want this to be a surprise, so care to close your eyes?" She shut her eyes tight and held on closer to me.

"Don't okay until I say. Deal?"

"D-deal?"

"Promise." I amended. She was a little childlike for what I had already decided, not just in actions, but in knowledge.

"Y-yes. I p-promise."

The door was white as the rest of the hospital and cold to the touch as I pushed it open. Looking back and seeing no nurses I hurriedly rushed outside and let the door close shut behind me. Shivering as the cold blasted me I gazed at Hinata.

She shuddered for a second, adjusting to the cold. "T-this is outside?"

"Yes." She squeezed her eyes tighter.

I looked around for the courtyard bench under the maple tree. In spring the courtyard would come alive with a walk way path, a little fountain pond and a garden of flowers. Not to say it wasn't beautiful in winter which turned it into a palace of ice, it was just easier to not bump into rocks on the ground. With a happy shout I spotted the bench under the tress, guarded ever so slightly from the slow but still outside enough to see the flakes breezing by.

Placing Hinata on the bench she quickly curled into it, lifting her feet to the wood and covering her eyes so as not to peak.

"N-now?"

"Almost!" I assured.

Reaching into my pocket I took out my gloves and put one on. Grabbing the other glove and tentatively taking Hinata's left hand, I eased it on to her own. The cloth was warm against my hand as I bent down and rolled a smooth clean snowball into my palm.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

The instant her eyes open, it was like I had just shot her full of sugar. That may not be the best way to tell it, to describe it, but the pure joy in wonderment in her eyes and tinkling sound of her joyous laugh made me want to show her the world. I want to show her everything! She didn't say a word, in the way I didn't have the words to describe her beauty, she didn't have the words to describe her feelings. Hinata just clapped a little and held out her hands to catch the flakes, a happy smile plastered thickly to her face.

"Hey," I nudged her shoulder playfully after she had sat up straight. "I made you a snow ball, and you can even eat it!" To prove my point I took a small bite out of the icy ball.

"Want to hold it?" She stared wide eyes at the snow in my hand, looking to the sky for a second.

"Y-you can h-hold the s-s-sky?!" She gaped.

I laughed. Even if her responses were still a little unnerving, the honesty in them was amazing and her wonder and awe made it amusing. "No, just what it lets us hold."

"C-can I... Can I r-really?"

"Hold out you hand, the one with the black glove."

Cautiously she held out the hand and I gently dropped the snow ball into her awaiting palm. Hinata studied the ball, squeezing, poking, just awed at holding something from the outside world.

"Take a bite! It's good!"

Looking a little doubtful she reached out and placed her delicate lips on the snow and took a bite. "Good?" I grinned.

"Y-yes!" She laughed. After she had settled down a little I saw tears falling down her cheeks silently.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" I stood and panicked waving my arms about above my head. _Oh man! She's hurt, and sick! This was a bad idea. What if I made things worse?_

"Y-yes." She smiled happily. "I n-never though I w-would p-play outside."

"Oh." My fear faded a little realizing she was crying out of happiness and I perked up with a wide grin. Crouching down before her so we were at eye level I decided to make her a promise.

"Hinata, I promise, I'm going to change your world. I'll take you to play in the snow, the rain, the sun, the fall, the wind... I'll show you the world Hinata! That's a promise of a life time. If you wish it, I'll be here to help grant it."

For a second she could only stare at me before her excitement took over and she launched herself at me, hugging me tightly, head nuzzling into my chest.

"T-thank you Naruto!" I found I could only smile.

**####**

**Okay, here it is!**

**Moving sucks. Kinda. It's fun and all. But cleaning out and re doing a house is hard word. Mind if I still shikamaru's word? It's troublesome.  
**

**But I'll have a new room and a new house so it's good! I hope to get the next chapter up sometime this week.  
**

**I think I've decided to do 3 or 4 chapters...  
**

**Y'all are at the mercy of my indecisiveness. haha...**

**Hope y'all liked**

**Please Review! XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad about with the feedback! Thanks everyone XD  
**

**Here's the next chapter.  
**

**I'm so sorry bout the late update and all. We moved and I had to wait a little while for internet to be back up.  
**

**Also! TO everyone starting up school again, I hope y'all have a great year. And if you are a senior like me... HECK YES!  
**

**Please Read and Review  
**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**####  
**

His World

Everything is different in the outside world. The sun is brighter and it reflects off the melting snow with a blinding glare. Snow, something new to me, is cold and chilly. But Naruto sneaks me out every now and then so we can play in it. At first, I was scared, it was so cold that one day when it seemed to dig into my skin and down to my bones so that even my fingers and toes couldn't bend without pain. So freezing. Then when I could touch it, and mold it, and when I was well enough to help Naruto build a snowman, I learned how fun it was!

Mostly though, I couldn't go outside without Naruto. It still scared me some what, how big it is, how wide it was. The world seemed to go on forever beyond my eyes. The nurses always came in and found me sitting by the window just staring outside. It was bigger, stronger, stranger, than I ever thought before, but I felt ready to step into it.

There was a light knock on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts and I scrambled back on to my hospital bed. "Y-yes?" I called quietly.

I already knew it wasn't Naruto, he came barging in as 'if he lived here', or so his mother told me. Instead the door creaked open and the think black curly hair of my therapist peaked in. Her lovely wine eyes settled on me and her red lips broke into a grin.

"H-hello Kurenai." I waved shyly.

She walked into my room and shut the door behind her, heading over to my bed arms holding a sketchbook, small story books and letter paper books close to her chest. Kurenai was pretty, her hair was long and curly and she always had on nice clothes.

"Hello Hinata!" She chirped and pulled up a chair. Her eyes turned to me with a knowing grin. "A pretty day yes?"

I blushed. "Y-yes."

As she started setting up a little table for today she spoke to me carefully. "You want to try going outside later, without Naruto near by?" With a shake of my head my silent answer was 'no.'

For some reason she was trying to pry me away from him. I loved Naruto though. It wasn't a love that daddy told me he felt for me, or what I felt for Neji and Hanabi. It was kind, soft and warm. I wanted that with me forever. Kurenai told me that he couldn't always be there for me though, that I would have to learn how to stand on my own, but she also said I didn't have to do it so soon.

"That's okay Hinata." She smiled kindly and patted my hand.

Kurenai felt like a mom to me, nice, kind, caring. She would hug me in these safe hugs that I only ever felt with her and Naruto. She also said I didn't have to live with my family. Which is good, when I first saw my grandfather's eyes, they reminded me of daddy. It scared me. It's not that I don't like them, but every time I see them, it just scares me.

"You want to work on your letters today?" She asked. Kureani helped me talk about things, and she read to me, she taught me my letters, and she let me draw. Sometimes we would walk and she would hold my hand. I liked that.

"Y-yes." I was determined. So far, I could say the ABC's with little mistakes and could write my name in a less scratchy way as well as Naruto's. I wanted to write her name to.

She started to set out the green book with all the big letters and reached into her black purse for a pencil.

"When- w-when can I g-go... S-somewhere?" I asked her carefully, eying her movements. Was I going to go to a room again? Would I live in a house instead? But where, if grandfather scared me.

She didn't pause in her movements. "Well Hinata, we are trying to find a good place for you you go."

"W-what abo-out N-Na-"

"They want to, but their house wasn't deemed big enough to fit an extra kid."

"Uh..." I twirled my fingers but she grabbed my hand softly and set the pencil in them.

"Hinata," She told me with a stern face, looking into my eyes, "You have a tough road ahead of you. You will need to learn things that kids your age already know and have known for a long time. It'll be hard going, but I want to be there with you the entire time. Do you trust me to help you through anything? Including finding a family who will love you?"

I wanted a mommy and a real daddy, or anyone who would be nice to me. I didn't want to leave Hanabi and Neji behind, but I really wanted that more. "Y-yes."

She smiled and I felt happier. "Okay then." She looked at the page before us. "Now what does 'A' stand for?"

"C-can you be m-my m-mommy?" I asked her silently.

"Wh-" She began and I blushed shaking my head.

"Hinata." She seemed shocked. But then her face smiled all bright and happy. "Hinata, that's a true honor that you want me as that role. Who knows? Okay?"

"O-okay." I beamed.

Before we could start again the tattle tale loud thumps of Naruto came rushing down the hall. Without pause the door burst open and the blond boy walked in grinning. He wore his normal black jacket and some black jeans with bright orange shoes, smile wide as the sky.

"Hinata!" He yelled loudly enough not to hurt my ears, but still loud enough to be himself.

"N-Naruto!" I clapped happily as he came closer to the bed, hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his spiky sunshine hair.

"I forgot school let out early today and all. So that's why I'm here." His blue eyes landed on Kurenai who seemed a little amused and annoyed at the same time with his sudden appearance.

"Umm...sorry?"

She sighed but smiled to let him know everything was alright. "You had plans today yes?"

"Yeah! I asked the doctor if I could take her to eat some food, you know? She said she felt much better and well, the hospital food isn't good and I want her to taste something delicious for once!"

"I t-think it's g-good." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Nope! It's not good enough. I'm ganna show you something that'll make you melt!" When he saw my wide eyes he laughed. "Not actually melt, I mean, you'll love it even more than this food."

"So... Do you mind Kurenai? Please oh please!" He fell to his knees hands clasped tightly together over his head. I giggled.

For a second she didn't answer, looking back between the two of us. "You owe me Naruto. Let me get her dressed for outside and you better take good care of her! Okay?"

"Yeah!" He jumped up and punched the air. I couldn't wait to have energy like that. Just recently I could eat solid food without it making my tummy hurt, and I could walk around the hospital by myself without my legs hurts either. Naruto told me I was getting stronger all the time.

"That means get out!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him to the door and pushed him out.

"Hey!" She closed the door and roller her with a laugh.

"Come on Hinata, think you can put on everything yourself today." I blushed. Sometimes daddy had dressed me, he never allowed me to do it myself. I had trouble with buttons and zippers and shoe laces. But I quickly was able to crawl into a shirt the right way soon and put on my pants and socks without falling. Kurenai and Hanabi bother helped me with the bra, but I had that down to.

"Y-yes!" I told her happily.

####

After Kurenai walked the two of us to the door, Naruto grabbed my hand and led me away from the front of the hospital. I hadn't yet been out from the front, only the courtyard, so I took the opportunity to see the tall buildings from my small stand.

"So Hinata, it looks like you got a little more meat on you!"

I blushed and nodded my head. "Y-yes. T-that's good?"

"Yeah!" He placed my hand on his stomach and pressed in. "See, meat. Well, some abs to, so muscle as well, but still, it's meat!"

While laughing I pushed his stomach some more before calming down and letting it rest in my pocket for extra warmth. We walked silently to what Naruto called the 'bus stop.'

He didn't want me walking for to long, so he said we would catch a ride to Ichiraku and eat, then he would take me somewhere amazing.

"Hinata, you're going to love Ichiraku! It's the best food I've ever had or ever will have." A big long bugs drove up and pulled over to us with a load screech. I pulled closer to Naruto.

For the past week or two, I've been watching all the moving cars move around the town. They were fast and monstrous, but interesting. I could barely remember riding in one when I was little, with my mommy in the front. But going into one again seemed like a really hard task.

_Deep breath._ I inhaled and let Naruto lead me on to the blue and white bus watching as he reached into his pocket for two green dollar bills. He then slid it into a little box that whirred as it ate the money away and trapped it inside.

"Come on Hinata." The box beeped green and he dragged me off to the back seats and we sat in the curved chairs. He let me have a window seat.

With a thick screech the bus set off again and I could feel my stomach rise to my throat. Grasping Naruto's hand tightly I leaned into his side burring my head against his shoulder, the sudden movement making me dizzy. Would I ever get used to this? It didn't seem to bother anyone else on the bus.

Naruto warped a warm arm around my shoulders, squeezing my close. Sighing happily I breathing in his comforting smell that I couldn't yet place. "It'll be okay Hinata."

"O-okay." I whispered happily.

####

The place called Ichiraku was a cute little restaurant. Inside were tables, booths and a bar like table around the main area where Naruto took me to sit.

"Hey, old man!" He waved a hand and lifted me up into the raised seat much to my embarrassment as I blushed a deep red.

"N-Naruto!" I protested lightly, but letting him sit me down any ways. I admit, I did like the way he treated me so carefully. Often making small remarks on 'what a princess' I am.

"Naruto!" An old man wearing a small white cooking hat showing his graying side burns walked up. Unlike my grandfather whose eyes were wide and wise and calm, his were squinted close with laughing wrinkles around his lips and forehead. The effect giving him a friendly look. He shook a thick hand with Naruto before bringing out a paper pad and a pencil. An art I still have yet to master.

"What will it be today?"

"A menu first Tenuchi." Naruto beamed. "I want to show Hinata here what's on the list." With a raised eye brow the man turned to me and smiled.

Reaching under the counter he pulled out a menu and handed it to me. "For you little lady, it's nice to see Naruto has such pretty friends." Blushing happily I could only nod in mute thanks. "Tell me how you like my food okay!"

"Y-yes." I whispered as Tenuchi walked off behind some red curtains letting out a wall of steam.

Leaning in close Naruto pointed out the first item on the menu. Squiggly letters blurred together in a messy mass. "I- I c-can't r-r-read." I stuttered shamefully.

He smiled encouragingly. "That's why I wanted to get it. Just read the first two items and then we'll order. Don't worry, I'll get you something good if you don't like the first two choices you see."

"O-okay."

Placing a shaky finger on the first blond word I began to sound out the letters. "Buh- ee- f-" I paused embarrassed and saddened by my slow progress, feeling tears come to my eyes. What if I couldn't do it?

"It's alright, I won't laugh and you can take your time." He encouraged.

Taking a deep breath I pulled up my courage. "Buh- ee- f. S- t- oo. R- ah- meh- n..." Placing the sounds together I figured out the puzzle of words. "B-beef stu r-r-amen?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Exactly! Good going Hinata!" He praised clapping his hands. I laughed happily as my small but big success. "Now the next one."

Calming down I placed my hand on the next item. "Ss- puh- p-puh- i- ss- y... ee?" I started out while he nodded his head for me to continue.

"Naruto!" A loud voice interrupted my train of thought and he turned his head to the voice. I followed his blue gaze. Walking up to us was a group of kids, but the one who called his name was a girl with candy pink hair and green eyes with a wide forehead. Other kids around our age spilled out around her and walked up, offering Naruto a greeting of hello.

"Yo!" He laughed and clapped hands with a few of the boys. The pinkett though punched his arm rather hard and put a finger in his face in a scolding way.

"Naruto, we wonder why you ditched us! You never told us you had a date." Naruto's face turned a deep red. _What's a date?_

Knocked from my thoughts I caught a flash of pale white eyes and long brown hair with a grumpy face underneath. "N-Neji?" I called.

He lifted up his head a little in shock before pushing the others out of the way until his was in front of me. I twirled the chair a little to face him, smiling at the sudden movement. That was kind of fun.

"Hinata? What are you doing out of the hospital. And... Are those Naruto's clothes?" He gaped. My jacket was his old jacket and the fuzzy pajama bottoms I refused to take off were his as well. The shirt underneath was a red long-sleeved one also from Naruto and so was my penguin cap that covered my ears.

"Y-yes."

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" He glared at him.

Naruto laughed and pushed the advancing boy back a little bit as well at the pink haired girl. The other kids stood silently with smirks and grins on their faces, occasionally sending me a curious glance.

"Hey, hey, I got permission, and look! Kurenai made sure she was wearing proper warm clothes and all, and I just let her borrow mine 'cause she likes them!" He defended. "And the reason, Sakura, why I ditched is so I could take Hinata here out for some real food instead of that hospital stuff.

Neji looked ready to continue his fight with Naruto when a girl with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes walked over to me and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, you related to Neji right? I'm TenTen." She told me with a grin.

Gingerly I held out my hand. "H-Hinata." I said quietly.

"Neji, she your cousin or something?" A boy with pineapple hair asked.

He sighed and turned away from Naruto who made a funny face at his back. "Yes, this is my little cousin Hinata. Apparently Naruto is watching out for her."

"Realy? Naruto?" A blond girl said with a laugh. She turned to me with blue eyes a bit like Naruto's, but instead of warm they were intense. "If you get tired of him call us girls over, we'll straighten him out."

I shook my head. "N-Naruto's real nice." I defended. Naruto grinned and patted my shoulder in thanks.

"You all come here to eat?" The kids took their seats around us and the old man along with a young girl came out from behind the curtain to take orders.

"Yes dobe." A boy with black hair and eyes eyed me curiously while holding the pink girl close to his side.

"Shut up teme! No one asked you." He turned to me with a smile. "Hinata, you wanna keep going?"

Everyone turned to look at me with wide curious eyes and i blushed, shaking my head no. I know Naruto wouldn't laugh at the slow time I had to take to understand a word and I'm sure his friends would either, but I was embarrassed about not being able to read. They could all read I'm sure.

"Are you sure? They won't laugh."

Biting my lip I glanced at the other shyly while the ordered, reading from the menu easily. I wanted to be ale to do that one day, and both Kurenai and Naruto said it would take practice.

"P-promise?"

"Yeah." He glared at his friends to drive in the message. With a thick sigh I pulled up the menu again and placed my finger over the next entry.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Neji asked, curiously and a little protective of me. I grinned at him.

"Practice."

"Naruto!" The blond and pink haired gaped.

"Not that!" He yelled back. "Now, sssshhhh." He placed a finger on his lip and then turned back to me, letting his blue eyes engulf my entire form. They all shut up with wide gaping mouths. Was it so shocking Naruto could be quiet? He turns down his volume all the time just for me.

Taking a deep breath I began again. "Ss- puh- p-puh- i- c- ee." I blushed when the others seemed to focus harder on me. Then Naruto shifted and held his hand on my shaking one, dragging my finger lightly to the next word.

"Don't worry 'bout them." He whispered.

"Mmm- I... ee? S- o. S- s- o- oo- p." I puzzled over the last word with great difficultly. "Spuhicy. Meeso, Soop?" I said carefully. Naruto beamed.

"You're doing a whole lot better! Isn't she Neji?"

"Yes, she is. Good job Hinata." He smiled slightly and I grinned feeling happier and smarter already.

Thankfully none of the others said anything about my slow reading, instead they introduced themselves and told me funny stories about the adventures they had with Naruto. The blond ordered for me and him regular miso ramen while the others tried to make me feel more welcomed. I heard Neji tell them silently that he would tell them what was going on, but other than that they didn't bring up my differences. Naruto had wonderful friends.

###

On the way back Naruto carried me on his back and I happily leaned against him, tired from today. He headed away from the bus stop and down the streets to the monument. Along the way telling me about how it came from when the lands were ruled by ancient ninjas with magic powers and all their strong leaders were carved into the mountain.

"It survived hundreds of years, it's Konoha's best thing in the world. When I was little, I actually wanted to be a ninja and have my face carved up there, but now I'm thinking about being a cop like my dad and protecting people. I can't be a ninja, but I can do my best right?"

I nodded my head quietly. He began walking up a bunch of gray stone steps with trees crowding over them, careful not to move me around too much.

"You know, it's a major attraction and all, but at this time of the year not many people go up there. They don't know what they're missin'."

He stopped for a second and I saw his blues eyes turn to find my pale ones. "Close your eyes."

"A-again?" I grinned.

"Yup."

I smiled and did as I was told, digging my hand deep into his shoulder. I wonder what amazing thing he had to show me this time.

"We'll come up here again in the spring so I can show you everything blooming, but the snow is pretty to!" He declared. After a while of peaceful silence and a few bumps he stopped.

"You know how to count right?"

"To um..." I blushed. "To t-t-twenty."

"Good!" He laughed shaking me with him. "Count down with my from five, and when we reach zero, open your eyes."

"Five." I followed his lead, speaking in time with him.

"Four." His voice built with anticipation.

"Three."

"Two!"

"One!" Now his loud shouts out did my quiet voice.

"Zero!"

I opened my eyes and gaped. The world before me was bigger than even my hospital room view! Everything was covered in a glimmering layer of orange and red shining snow as the sun fell down beyond my eyes. It was so pretty!

"N-Naruto!" I gaped and landed down on my feet, walking closer to the edge I spread out my arms as if to hug the world.

"It's s-so p-pretty!"

His strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "Nothing is a pretty as you." I blushed and turned my head to him, the setting sun shining on his face. His blue eyes soft and darker with a feeling I didn't know.

"N-Naruto?"

"Can I kiss you?!" He blurted out, face red. Kiss? Like a princess...

_Naruto wants to kiss me like a princess!_ I smiled at him. Never did I really understand what a 'kiss' was, but every princess had a magical one.

"Yes." I whispered happily, holding back my stutter. He grinned a little shyly and bent down his head, eyes closed slightly in a way that sent warm shivers down my spine. I followed his movements, letting him lead as I puckered my lips and closed my eyes.

For a second his soft warm lips landed on mine and a strong hand held my chin in a gentle grasp, moving his finger delightfully across my cheek. It was weird at first, the feeling of his lips on my own. But nice, warm, and strong all at the same time. I could feel love, I felt loved, all by Naruto. This, I never wanted it to end. He sighed happily and pulled away with a foxy grin.

"Hinata,you are amazing." I sighed happily and leaned back into him. I wanted more of that safe feeling.

"N-Naruto, s-so are y-you." I couldn't wait to see everything he had to show me in my new life. His bright, warm world.

**####  
**

**I hope y'all like this!  
**

**One more chapter and then that's it.  
**

**Please read and review! XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**School has started DX  
**

**I'm a senior, there should NOT be this much work. lol.  
**

**Something I want to point out, when did asian music suddenly become such a big craze?  
**

**Maybe I never noticed 'cause I like j-pop and my friend loves k-pop (we balance each other out you know?) ... o well. I've never been able to know a trend when it happens or what it's about (heck, never knew what swag was, still don't. lol) so, why start now? Be happy and oblivious like before doing my own thing XD  
**

**Hello everyone, last chapter XD  
**

**I hope y'all enjoy!  
**

**Please read and review :) It brightens my day. hahaha.  
**

**This one will be the short chapter.  
**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**###**

Our World

"Ne, Hin-a-ta!" A warm thick voice whispered quietly into my ear with a sing-song voice. I groaned and turned around into the warmth.

"Wake up."

"No. Don't make me." I begged silently hiding my head into his bare chest.

He laughed, shaking my body with his own while wrapping his thick arms around my body. I sighed happily, loving the feeling of him around me, our bodies pressed tight together, his arms protecting me and his heavy laugh holding me. It never got old, the feeling of being loved and protected by someone, by the person I loved.

"You know we have to. We're going to the picnic later on today."

"Don't care."

He gasped loudly. "How can you not care!" His body sat up in bed and in a brief panic that I had upset the man I love, I too sat up.

Opening my eyes I found him grinning cheekily at me, the morning sun from our open window made his blond hair glow with the light. "Works every time."

"N-Naruto!" I blushed that he had tricked me again.

The blond only laughed, leaning on his tan muscled arms he held himself above my body backing me back into the bed. I pulled the soft blue covers closer to my body and blushed happily. "I thought you said we had a picnic to go to."

"We do." He leaned closer, he nose touching mine and his lips hovering just a scratch above my own. His warm breath tickling my chin.

Gently he leaned his lips on to mine, consuming them, covering them, pressing into me his love. I pressed back. His strong calloused hands touched my warm cheeks soft as feathers. His lips left mine as I giggled.

Naruto could always make me laugh. My day brightened with him around and any shadows I had, any nightmares that still haunted me would all disappear. He was only over shown by two others.

"Aarrrghh!" A young and loud voice shouted playfully, jumping on to Naruto's back and wrapping his small arms around the older mans neck. "I'll save you mommy!"

"J-Jiyuu!" A smaller, more quiet voice stuttered, chastising at her older brother.

"Come on Yume! Help me out!" He yelled back.

Naruto laughed happily, his blue eyes shining as he grabbed the young boy off his shoulder and on to the bed beside me. Jiyuu was our first-born child, he had a head-full of spiky indigo hair and pure light blue eyes along with two little whisker birthmarks. The young seven-year old had as much energy as Naruto and was just as hyper active.

Yume was four and unlike her loud brother and father she was quiet. She did however have as much energy as them, and though a little shy, she wasn't afraid to speak out for something. Thankfully. Her light blond hair was, right now wild and sticking out all over her head and he pale white eyes stared longingly at the play fight with a finger in her mouth and another hand scratched at her own little birthmarks.

I held out a hand to her. "Come on honey, help me teach these boys a lesson."

"Oh no! Jiyuu, the girls are teaming up against us!" They stopped wrestling, Jiyuu pulled up a sleeve to his long orange night-shirt and held out a hand to Naruto with a determined face.

"For now old man." They shook hands.

My little girl laughed happily and ran to the bed, jumping beside me. The two off us tackled the boys, wrestling them on our big bed. Naruto threw Jiyuu at me jokingly and I caught him under the arms. Yume jumped up to my defense and attacked her father, tackling him in the chest sending his back with an 'oomph.'

I laughed and tickled my son while he squealed helplessly, trying to bat away my hands. I leaned down and kissed his cheeks.

"Mom!" He blushed a light red. "I'm not a baby." I tickled him more.

"But you're my baby."

Yume stopped attacking her father and came over to me. "Am I y-your baby t-to?"

Turning my tickled attacks on her I kissed her forehead and nodded while she laughed. "Yes, you are my baby!"

Naruto leaned against the headboard, watching us lovingly. He then jumped out of bed and headed to the door. "Breakfast anyone?"

Jiyuu and Yume sat up, crawling off the bed and ran after him, their bare feet slapping the floor. "Me!" They chorused.

I couldn't help but sigh happily and sit up slowly. They were my entire life, and I loved it. Walking out of our wide room I gazed at the pictures that lined the hall way. There were a few of the naïve me in the hospital with Naruto, wide-eyed, thin, hurt, healing and curious to the world. Another of our first snowman, the flower fields in my first spring, a first for everything, Halloween, fall, swimming, playing. There was one at a beach as I held a seashell to my head in wonderment of the whooshing sounds it made, and two more of my kids doing a similar pose when we took them to the beach.

Stretching my arms I walked into the living room, hearing the ruckus in the kitchen to my right. My eyes though turned to the big picture on our main wall. It was one of those fancy frames divided into other frames. The middle one was of our wedding, from there it branched out to Jiyuu and Yume and a family picture. A frame for his parents and another for my adopted parents Kurenai and Asuma.

"Hinata!" Naruto called me back to earth and I found him standing at the kitchen door. "Pancakes?"

"Yes please!" I grinned. He smiled back and walked away with a pan in his hand.

"Who wants to help!"

"I do!"

"M-me!"

Naruto was amazing. Even now. No matter what problems I went through growing up, he was kind and patient, waiting as I mentally and emotionally caught up with my body. While I tried to get use to the world. Sometimes, I still saw things differently than others, Naruto was my sun, my kids the moon but just as important, he was my knight and king, the skies could cry and they could laugh. Sometimes I was still scarred of dark nights and other times I took a little bit longer than I liked to read out a word when I got stressed. But then he would come as faithful as ever and hold me to his warm body. Protecting me.

"M-mommy!" Yume tugged on my sweat pants, her head tilted up and her eyes locking on mine.

"Yes?" I questioned lightly. she grinned a wide Naruto-like-grin.

"D-daddy say ready!"

I grabbed her hand and we walked into the bright kitchen where Jiyuu and Naruto sat at the ready, forks raised, eager to dig in to their breakfast.

"Ready princess?" Naruto eagerly asked me, bouncing in his chair exactly like his son. I laughed and lifted Yume up into her own seat before sitting down next to her.

"Yes!"

_I love the world he has given me._

####

I watched happily as my wife played with the kids. Sometimes she was still like that, she wanted to play. Even though later on she would be embarrassed that she would play with the little kids and understand their senseless imagination that even I couldn't get, it was a reason why I loved her. It was nice to watch her smile when she played, when she sang or danced or read or watched our kids enjoy a childhood she didn't get. Hinata was just lovely and to me as innocent as the day we met.

"So, I hope you're keeping my sister happy." I glanced to the side lazily and almost flung a burger I was cooking to the ground.

Hanabi stood beside me with a plate in hand and a cheeky grin. That was her normal greeting to me ever since she was little. The thirty year old girl had grown into a pretty and strong girl, but it seamed she had similar taste in men as her sister for she married Konohamaru, a boy I used to babysit and took to copying me as a small kid. They now had a lovely girl Yume's age and Hanabi was hopping for another.

"Always Hanabi." I laughed happily and placed the burger on the bun. She watched as Hinata played with the all kids and Akamaru, Kiba's dog, who jumped right in.

"You were good for her." Her pale eyes held a hint of nostalgia in them and I smiled.

"Hanabi," Neji walked over, a girl in his arms crying softly. She had short brown hair and wide brown eyes.

She turned around. "What's wrong Ai!" She grabbed her daughter from Neji and held her close. "Was Uncle Neji mean to you?" The little girl laughed and Neji rolled his eyes in good humor, holding out a plate to me.

"I fell." She held out her hand that had a small bleeding cut. Hanabi kissed it softly.

"Lets go find your daddy hu?"

"Okay!" She cheered and leaned into her mom and they walked off.

Neji laughed and set up his hamburger the way he liked it. "Jiyuu is over that cold I see."

"I'm glad Yume didn't catch it to." I confirmed. "Hinata was scared half to death." I chuckled thinking of my frantic wife. It was cute when she fussed.

"Sakura said she's preg-" I covered his mouth with my hand and held a finger to my lips.

"Man, Neji! Sshhh! We were gonna tell everyone latter. Dang it Sakura." I mumbled. He shook his head out of my hands.

"Fine, fine, fine." He held out a hand. "I'm going to find TenTen, she doesn't stick her hands over my mouth when I'm trying to eat."

"No, she sticks them elsewhere."

"Naruto!"

Before Neji could scold me Hinata came running up waving her arm and calling my name. He sighed and with a shake of his head and a little smile he walked of to join TenTen who was setting up their two boys to eat. Hinata herself had our kids behind her, each carrying a plate while the other kids went to find their parents.

I grinned and quickly hugged each one. "So, hungry you three?"

Hinata and Yume's pale cheeks were flushed a light red from happiness as they nodded eagerly in unison. Jiyuu jumped from foot to foot, holding out a plate.

"I'm starving!" He confirmed.

"Too bad, it's all mine." I joked.

"No way! I see enough to feed Choji's family for one full meal!"

"Jiyuu..." Hinata began to berate him softly. I laughed.

"Actually, he's right Hinata, most of the food on here is for the Akamichi family." I told her sheepishly. "He paid for his part specifically."

He mouth opened in a wide 'o'. "Oh."

After getting everyone settled I fixed my own plate with three hamburgers and a quick instant ramen pack that I carry around for picnics where my friends thought it was funny to ban my favorite food. I also made some to share with Yume, while buying a special pack of cinnamon buns for Jiyuu and Hinata. The later gushing her thanks by showering me with kisses, much to the older boys recent 'girl-cootie' disgust and the younger girls wide amazement.

"Can I tell them?" I pulled Hinata close to me so that she leaned against my chest. I could feel her breath, body shifting up and down while he head rested against my shoulder.

She placed a hand at the nape of my neck, playing with the ends of my hair, her other hand holding mine in between out bodies. Nuzzling my shoulder she whispered quietly, "N-now?"

The heat emanating from her face was warm and I laughed. "Yes!"

Standing up I dragged her with me by the hand and made sure she was close to my side with a lazy arm wrapped softly but firmly on her hip. One hand rested on my chest and the other gripped the back of my shirt.

"Everyone! Hinata's pregnant!" I hollered out loud enough for my friends to eat.

"N-Naruto!" She squeaked at my unconventional way of announcing her pregnancy. What did she expect though? I did the same sort of announcement for out engagement at a Christmas party.

Neji sputtered and chocked on his drink in the distance and Sakura sent me a murderous glare. I would be in for another earful from her and Ino again on 'how-to-announce-something-important.' Some of my friends rushed up congratulating, the girls settled for tacking Hinata from my side and questioning her about the genders. Some of the kids went over and asked her questions that left parents blushing, my daughter placed a hand on her mom's still flat belly, telling the babies to come out.

My parents came over and dad patted my shoulder while mother smirked. Kurenai and Asuma along with their young daughter and son went to congratulate Hinata first. Pale eyes momentarily caught my blue ones as I watched my wife and kids lovingly laugh and joke, something I would have never thought her able to do when we first met. I'm glad she's in my life, I'm glad we have the beautiful kids we do and are having more.

I'm glad she is my world.

###

"Naruto." Saukra's kind touch landed on my shoulder, shaking me out of my stupor.

Jerking my head from it's resting position in my hands I turned to her. Her firm jade eyes overtook my tired blue ones. I had been her for hours, coming straight from work, still in my uniform.

"You look like hell."

"Aw shove it." I grinned a little. "You said every dad looks messed up for the birth of their kids."

"You proved that three times now."

For a minuet I could only blink at her before I stood and embraced my friend, spinning her around with a happy yell. She laughed and pushed off. Holding her shoulders I towered above her, but her smile was wide. "They, she- they're finally here!"

"Yes, now why don't you come see your wife. Now wake up your kids." It was early morning and Hinata had been in labor all night while I took the late shift. My kids were already asleep when I came, Kureani said they refused to leave until after they saw their baby siblings.

Bending over where they slumped together in the blue cushioned hospital chairs I gently shook their shoulders. Yume moaned helplessly and swatted at my hand, eyebrows snitched together. She had a horrible time getting up, similar to me. Jiyuu on the other hand blinked open a pale blue bleary eye.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled sleepily, sitting up carefully so not to disturb his little sister.

"You guys wanna meet your baby brother and sister?" This sat Yume up fast and she darted off the chair tripping over her feet and clutching onto Sakura's blue hospital pants.

"Y-yes!" She declared happily.

Jiyuu jumped out. "I do!"

"Come on then!" I grabbed their little hands, so tiny in my own. "Lead the way Ms. Doctor-lady!" I grinned cheekily when she sighed.

"This way."

We followed the pinkett into a Hinata's light green hospital room. She lay there with her head tilted to the side, a peaceful tired smile on her lips and her cheeks a pleasant rose red. Beside her bed was a little crib, and inside, two little bundles, one swaddled in blue and another in pink.

I gazed at them in awe. _So tiny! _The boy had a little soft feathery bunch of blond hair, his eyes were closed in sleep. On his cheeks were the little whisker birthmarks we all possessed and I laughed a little. He opened his eyes startled at the new noise with a wide open mouth. His eyes were a dark deep blue.

The tiny girl next to him swirled her head a bit and her light blue eyes gazed curiously at me. A fist was clenched to her pale unmarked cheek, no birthmark in sight. Her hair was a bush-load of dark raven hair.

"D-daddy." Yume whispered, tugging my pant leg. "Up. Please." She held up her arms and i lifted her into Hinata's bed so she could see the babies better. Jiyuu crawled up and gazed with wide eyes.

"Little." Me gaped.

"You wanna know their names?" Hinata questioned with a sweet smile. I leaned over my kids and kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead and then her lips.

"You like my name for a girl?" She nodded and pulled the kids in for a hug.

"A-and, mine?" She questioned.

"You haven't told me yours yet!" I joked. I leaned down and picked up the little girl and handed her to my son, positioning her in his arms carefully and helping him hold her head up. The baby squealed a little big with tiny lungs. Jiyuu leaned into his mom and held the baby safely.

"This is Kibou." I grinned.

"H-hi." Yume whispered to the girl, running a hand over her dark hair.

"And this young man is-" I handed him over to Yume and watched as Hinata helped the little girl hold the baby. "Hinata?"

"Oh," She smiled brightly. "His name is Sekai." She grabbed m hand and kissed each of her kids heads.

"In honor of the man who gave me my world." She laughed a little bit and I hugged them all to me careful of the newborns.

"And for the 'hope' you put in that world." I kissed her forehead and each forehead of my each child.

"I love you."

"I love you, Naruto." She blushed happy.

"Ew." Jiyuu crinkled his nose when we kissed.

"I t-think it's cute." Yume argued and soon they started talking about why it was gross or not.

Thank kami for this wonderful world.

**####**

**Done!  
**

**...  
**

**in case your wondering about the names:  
**

**Jiyuu = freedom  
**

**Yume = dream  
**

**Kibou = hope  
**

**Sekai = world  
**

**Like it? Love it?  
**

**Let me hear your thoughts :) Please review  
**

**Thank you for reading! XD  
**


End file.
